


Public Displays of Understanding

by profound_bond, tea_or_die



Series: Dating and Domesticity [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: Dean and Cas go back to how this all started and have a movie date
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Public Displays of Understanding

Once the floodgates had opened - so to speak - Dean and Cas practically refused to hide anymore. 

Just this morning, Sam found them holding hands by the coffee machine, as it brewed. Whispering to each other, and smiling like nothing else mattered. He was happy for them, he truly was, but he wanted coffee too and there was no way he was breaking that up. So he turned around, grabbed the car keys and drove to Starbucks. 

Upon arriving back, he found them in the library together having a domestic dispute about Dean moving the books once again. 

“Damn it, Dean. What have I told you about moving the books?” 

“It’s funny, so lighten up will you. Now if you’ll excuse me, i’m going to get back the broomstick you have shoved up your ass, to continue sweeping the stupid floor.” 

“You’re an insufferable assbutt!” 

Dean winks at Cas. “Yeah, but you love me.” 

Cas lets out a sigh. “Shut up!”

Dean walks away, his laughter echoing off the walls as it trails behind him. Sam is left convinced Gabriel is behind all of this. 

The third and last time Sam catches them, he wishes he hadn’t. He had just exited his room and was walking down the hallway to grab some snacks from the kitchen, when a movement at the corner of his eye catches his attention. He knows there’s no way it’s a monster, but this job - this life, has you on the constant edge, so you never know what’s around the corner. With a hand on the demon blade - he refuses to not have on his person; at all times - Sam puts on a brave face and takes a sneak peek, to see none other than Dean and Cas making out on the bed. Thank chuck for small miracles - because Sam was not about to gouge his eyes out - they were fully clothed, but Sam splutters like the moose he is, then fake gags loud enough for them to hear. 

“Gross, Dean. Shut your damn door!” Sam demands, as he carries on down the hallways. The thunderous sound of the door slamming is his only answer. “Jerk.”

***

It’s Friday afternoon, and movie night has rolled around again. Dean is insistent that it’s also date night, no matter how hard Cas disagrees. Dean has told him plenty of times that a date doesn’t have to mean leaving the bunker to go to some fancy-ass restaurant, where they serve tiny dishes that Dean refuses to call food. It doesn’t matter where they are, it’s a date as long as they have each other’s company, food and drink, and the best movie to ever exist. Which, according to Dean, was any of his favourite movies, but Cas had instantly shut him down when Poltergeist was suggested as the one to watch. 

Walking over to the massive shelf holding Dean’s still-growing DVD collection, Cas scrutinized each one as if his choice would affect the fate of the world. Finally, he pulled one out, and presented it to Dean. 

“The Bodyguard?” Dean asked, eyebrows lifted, incredulous. “You wanna watch a romance, Cas?”

“From the information Metatron imparted to me, I understand that this is what one would call an ‘action flick’”? Cas intoned, complete with the finger quotes that Dean no longer scorned, but now found incredibly endearing. 

“Alright, I guess we’re watching Costner and Whitney angst tonight” Dean sighed, getting up to set up the DVD in the player. The popcorn was already popped, and two beers were gently sweating onto the coasters that Dean insisted on to protect the coffee table he’d set up. As the menu loaded, the two settled down onto the couch together, side by side. Cas, at first, seemed stiff, not really knowing where to put his hands, whether he should lean back, move closer, further away - until Dean lifted an arm, and smiled. 

“C’mere, angel” he coaxed “get comfy with me”. 

Cas leaned back into Dean’s embrace, instantly much more comfortable. As Dean kissed the top of his head, and Cas breathed in the soothing scent that was wholly Dean and could never be replicated, he felt more at ease than he ever had anywhere else on Earth, or even in Heaven. Instantly he knew. This was home.

As the movie played, Cas nestled into Dean, slowly sliding further down in the comfort of his arms, until he lay along the length of the couch with his head in Dean’s lap. An arm was crooked and pillowed under his head, the other rested over Dean’s knee, as if reassuring Cas that Dean wasn’t going anywhere. They reached the scene where Kevin Costner’s character, Frank, runs across the stage to save Whitney Houston’s character, Rachel, from being shot, Cas grabs Dean’s knee in horror and tenses, unable to look away. He sighs in relief when the characters hit the stage in safety. Panic receding, he relaxes his hold and shifts to his back to look up at Dean, tears beginning to well up. Dean doesn’t hesitate to look down at Cas, nodding at him with a thick swallow. 

“I know.” Dean croaks with emotion. 

No other words were uttered; Dean and Cas could both read each other like a book. The scene that had just played out on the screen resonated with them because they had been there. Both in the heat of the moment, willing to save one another’s lives in a matter of seconds. They’d both sacrificed themselves for the other, multiple times and knew what such a momentous moment like that meant. Nothing meant more than having one another in their lives, now more than ever because they both knew their love wasn’t brotherly, but eternal.

Dean looks down at the angel in his lap — his hair ruffled, sticking up at all ends, and smiles with total infatuation at the dork he’s in love with. He runs his hand softly through Cas’ thick, brown hair, loving how it feels between his fingers, before placing a small tender kiss on the top of his forehead. Cas’ eyes flutter closed, revelling in the open affection Dean now shows him, whenever, _wherever_ , no longer giving a fuck about what others think. Cas feels Dean’s lips brush against his, and rewards him with a wide, gummy smile, he only reserves for Dean. With the movie now forgotten, Dean pushes Cas up off his lap and sinks further into the couch. Cas watches him firmly, waiting for a sign from Dean, which soon comes as Dean pats his lap as an invitation. Cas goes to lay back down in his lap when Dean chuckles and stops him. Now slightly confused, he cocks his head in question at Dean. Chuckling once again at _his_ adorable angel, Dean decides to help him out. 

“Come sit on my lap, angel.” Dean pleads with a come-hither look. 

Cas twists in his seat to kneel on the couch; he uses Dean’s shoulders as leverage, then lifts his leg in order to straddle him and slowly eases his thighs down to find himself now fully seated on Dean’s lap, a comfortable position that turns out to be a new favourite of his. Looking back up to face Dean, he’s struck with how his emerald green eyes are now shining. His eyes flicker down to Dean’s lips and follow his tongue as he licks them, slow and sensual. Flustered from the intimacy of it all, Cas shifts a little and Dean moans from the friction — stuttering in his movement, Cas locks eyes with Dean and they both freeze. 

Cas starts to say something but Dean squeezes Cas’ hip with one hand, and with the other hand, he puts a finger over Cas’ lips and the sentence dies on his tongue. Dean shushes him gently, and rubs a soothing circle on his hip, reassuring him. 

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything right now. I promise, we’ll take this as slow as you want.” Cas swallows audibly and nods.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, seriously Cas — I’ll wait as long as you need me to. You’re worth so much more than-“ 

“I know.”

Cas cuts Dean off, then kisses him eagerly; Dean leans into it, savouring every kiss and holding onto it like a lifeline he doesn’t want to quit. As they break away from the kiss with a smack, Dean helps manoeuvre Cas back onto the couch — while still staying pressed close together. They finish watching the rest of the movie, comfortable, warm and content with their own pace, but also proud of how far they’ve gotten in their new relationship. Even though Cas was a hundred percent sure of them, he bites his lip and asks Dean a question. 

“Are we boyfriends?” he asks, shifting his neck to get a better view of Dean’s face. Dean thinks for a moment, then his face softens.

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah we are.” 

Cas snuggles up to Dean and grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers together, while Dean leans his cheek on the top of Cas head. They both smile into it, with happy expressions adorning their faces. 

_Best. Date. Ever._


End file.
